Meredith and Derek stuck in an elevator
by Leah Day
Summary: Set during early series one, Meredith and Derek are locked in an elevator. Derek sees this as a fun way to coerce Meredith into going on a date with him; Meredith doesn't because dating one's boss isn't exactly a good idea.


_**A short story about Meredith and Derek stuck in an elevator**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Set during early series one, Meredith and Derek are locked in an elevator. Derek sees this as a fun way to coerce Meredith into going on a date with him; Meredith doesn't because dating one's boss isn't exactly a good idea.

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing. Written purely for relaxation purposes. Also written in Australian and UK grammar and spelling. Bold and Italics are used because I love using them. Dedicated to Dogs and hot chilli chocolate. Rated PG 15 for some minor sexual content.

_**Seattle Grace Hospital elevator**_

Meredith felt uncomfortable and the slightest bit horny as she watched Derek Shepherd enter the elevator.

"Dr Grey," he greeted pleasantly before turning his back to her and fishing his mobile out of his black jacket pocket.

"Dr Shepherd," she replied in a cautious mumble.

The surgeon briefly glanced in her direction, smirked at her then returned his attention to his phone.

Meredith gulped.

Apart from her and Derek there were five other people sharing the elevator, all patients or visitors, thankfully no hospital staff.

'_Five more floors! Five more floors!'_ she thought anxiously.

There was a mild jolt.

A husband and his pregnant wife looked warily upwards then about themselves, only relaxing when Derek dazzled them with his 'Everything is alright because I'm here' smile.

'_Damn … Crap … Damn …_' Meredith thought. _'Don't think about the ass, Meredith, be strong! You're a surgeon!'_

The doors opened and the couple left.

'_Crap! Hell! Damn!'_ she thought. _'Why can't this thing hurry up?'_

Derek tilted his head upwards and made a sighing noise, not one of frustration, he was relaxed.

This bothered Meredith even more so. When he was relaxed, he liked to be … chatty, seductive and hot, hot, hot!

'_Snap yourself out of it!'_ she screamed mentally.

The rest of the people got out.

To Meredith's utter disbelief, Derek stayed where he was.

"Dr Grey!" Derek said abruptly as soon as the doors closed.

Meredith straightened her shoulders.

"Yes, Dr Shepherd?" she replied, keeping her tone calm and innocent.

He turned to face her, eyes sparkling impishly.

"Do you like horse back riding?" he asked.

She arched an eyebrow.

"On a horsy horse? I mean-On a horse?"

"On a horse."

"I … Why?"

"There's a place near here where you can hire horses and camp under the stars, interested?"

Meredith wrinkled her nose.

"I hate camping," she told him flatly. "Lots of bugs, its cold and I always get stomach cramp."

He casually stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Fine. No camping. Go out with me."

She scowled.

"It's against the rules!"

"So? We can share a horse. I'd like to see you on a saddle."

Meredith suddenly felt hot. He made riding sound so dirty. All that dust, sweat and leather … Leather with riding crops and rope.

"In your dreams," she hissed vehemently, hoping she was not blushing. "I'm not dating you and I am not having sex with you again!"

He cocked his head to one side.

"Not even a little?" he asked sweetly.

She pressed her back against the wall.

"Not even a little," she echoed. "I am not somebody you can-You know, you are exactly like a cat who has to bring dead birds and lizards and mice to the owner! I'm not interested in dead animals! Stop parading the dead animals!"

"Meow."

"I mean it. Dead animals do not mean I'll drop my pants and underwear for you!"

Suddenly the lights went off. There was a tremendous shudder and a jolt so great it sent Meredith crashing to the floor.

"Ow!" she cried. "Damn! Crap! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Warm hands covered her shoulders then carefully started pulling her into a sitting position. She tensed at first then remembered that there was only the two of them inside.

"Are you alright?"

She winced.

"Yeah."

"Can you stand?"

She hesitated.

"I hurt my ankle … I think my elbow's bleeding."

"Ok, wait there while I …" he trialled off.

She heard a scuffling noise then a muttered curse.

"Derek?" she called out uneasily,

"Just a minute … There we go."

Torch light illuminated the metal enclosure, not enough to dissipate all of the darkness, but enough to prevent him from falling over her as he checked the buttons to see if the power was well and truly off.

Meredith blinked then looked at her elbow. It was bleeding, but only a minor cut. No stitches required.

Her ankle, however, throbbed like Hell.

She slid off her jacket, wincing as the fabric scratched her arm, and began to roll it up, fashioning a cushion.

Derek had finished going through his bag and was re positioning the torch.

"Want me to look at your ankle?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"It's fine," she replied. "I just need to levitate it." She gasped. "Ok, maybe I could use some help but don't try anything or I'll-"

"Beat me with your tiny ineffectual fists?"

She snorted.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" she accused dourly.

"You're a very exciting woman, Dr Grey," he told her, easing off her shoe and carefully placing her ankle onto her make shift pillow. "I'd like to get to know you again."

She gave him a venomous look.

"You have inappropriate written all over you!" she snapped.

Though the torchlight was feeble, she could see his lips curve into a delighted grin.

She shivered.

"Maybe you should call for help?" she asked.

"Why don't you do it?" he countered curiously.

"My phone's flat."

Derek sat back on his haunches.

"I don't believe you," he chuckled at her.

She frowned at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked suspiciously. "My phone is flat!"

"I think you decided to take advantage of me again," he told her frankly. "You orchestrated this entire thing so you could have me all to yourself."

She blushed.

"No!" she protested angrily.

"Yes you did. Face it. I'm good looking and lonely so you took advantage-again. I'm not complaining, mind you. I've even come prepared. Condoms, breath mints. I'm good to go."

"I'm not. I'm wounded."

"We could have Meredith's wounded sex! Or role-play! Yeah, let's role-play. Dirty doctor and the wounded intern part 1"

Meredith couldn't help but giggle at him.

"You're evil," she gasped.

"They say laughter is the best medicine."

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"You said all that just to make me laugh?" she asked.

He shrugged, smiling at her.

"Fell for it."

She folded her arms across her chest.

"Didn't."

"Did to!"

"No, I didn't. Anyway, what kind of sick title is "Dirty doctor and the wounded intern part 1"?"

"Got a better idea?"

"Yes. Call the chief and tell him what's happened!"

"That's hardly a pornographic title!"

"Doctor Shepherd!"

Derek sighed and rose to his feet.

Before she could say another word, he changed his mind, resuming his previous position.

"What are you doing?" Meredith demanded angrily.

"Kiss me first," he told her.

"You're being ridiculous!"

"Kiss me."

"No!"

"Are you scared?"

She squirmed uncomfortably.

"Are you?"

"No."

"Then kiss me. It's not sex."

"Call for help first and then I'll think about it."

"No, you'll weasel you're way out of it. Kiss me."

She pondered his request.

"If I do, will you stop chasing me?" she asked curiously.

Derek rocked back and forth, deciding on what to say.

'It would have to be a pretty abysmal kiss to get me to not want to chase you, Dr Grey," he murmured.

Meredith wetted her lips with her tongue.

"Get ready to experience abysmal then," she warned him wearily.

He laughed at her, his breath warming her skin as he leaned over her to obtain his kiss.

"Pucker up," he requested softly.

"Swine," she breathed.

Closing her eyes, she kissed him.

God, he felt so excellent against her mouth. He tasted sweet. Fresh.

Yum.

She reached up, tangling her slender fingers in his hair, moaning deeply as his soft lips pressed against her own.

He pulled away, confused.

"I thought you said it was going to be lousy?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Abysmal, I said it was going to be abysmal. Shut up and kiss me, Derek!"

Perplexity swiftly turned into wicked jubilation.

"I love it when you're bossy."

"You talk too much."

"Oh, oh. This is from the lady who didn't want to kiss me."

Annoyed, Meredith lurched forward, catching him off guard by smashing her mouth into his.

Not wanting her to hurt herself, Derek reclined backwards until he was lying on his back, holding her to him.

She growled wantonly against his mouth then nipped at his neck.

Her stomach began to rumble.

"Oh," she mumbled, disappointed.

She began to pull away.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm hungry," she replied. "I can't have sex while I'm hungry."

Derek glared at her.

"I don't believe this!" he exclaimed. "Here I am all good looking and ready for action and you're hungry!"

"Stop talking about yourself. Do you have any food on you at all?"

"Granola bars and water."

"That's not food."

"Neither is grilled cheese."

"You'd better call security."

"But we're having so much fun."

Meredith whacked him on the arm.

"Hey!"

"Call security!"

Derek looked down at his phone as if it were the most offensive object on planet earth.

"We can't expect them to get us out of here till tomorrow morning," he said to Meredith.

"Oh … crap."

"You say that so often."

"This is a crappy, crappy situation! I should have taken the stairs! Ouch!"

He gave her a pitying look.

"Ankle?" he asked.

"And elbow."

He sauntered over to her. Sitting by her feet, he took her injured foot in his hands, massaging gently.

The pinched look of pain and annoyance left Meredith's face at a snail's pace. She wiped at her fringe, relaxing gradually as his hands ran over her foot.

"You need an ice pack," Shepherd told the intern.

"This is fine."

He looked up at her.

"Just fine?"

She smiled delicately.

"Blissful?"

He nodded approvingly.

"Better."

She studied him thoughtfully.

"You know … You're not so bad when you're not trying to seduce me, Dr Shepherd."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked curiously.

"It means what it means."

"That's not an answer, Dr Grey."

She yawned.

"I'm tired."

"What? You can't back out now!"

"I can too. Good night, Dr Shepherd. See you in the morning."

He scowled at her.

"Do you have a spare jacket?" he asked, watching her curl into a fetal pose, being mindful not to move her ankle off her folded coat.

"No, it's fine. I'm a big girl. I can handle a bit of cold."

Derek shook his head. Lying beside her, he held out his arms for her.

"What are you doing?" she asked warily.

"Body heat. You'll get warmer a lot quicker if you let me take off your clothes, but if they were to fix the lift then find us both naked-"

"I'll say it was sexual harassment."

"You're a cruel woman. You'd be both bored and unhappy if I weren't here to annoy you."

She glared at him.

"I don't need you around to make me happy," she told him acidly.

"But you want me to, don't you?" he asked, grinning knowingly.

She bit her lip, hesitating.

"You won't try anything, will you?"

"I won't."

"You'll stay away from my boobs?"

"Do you want to catch a cold, Meredith?" he asked with exasperation. "I am not going to feel you up!"

Huffing cantankerously, Meredith faced away from him.

"Fine," she snapped. "Have it your way, Derek!"

She could almost feel him smiling triumphantly behind her as he spooned her from behind.

She trembled.

"It's ok," he murmured behind her, rubbing her arm. "It's ok."

She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes.

When they fixed the elevator early the following morning, Meredith shot out of it one would have thought Satan was on her heels.

It wasn't Satan, it was just Derek.

"Don't limp so fast!" he hissed grabbing her arm and pulling her to a halt.

"What is it?" she demanded angrily. "Bailey will kill me if I'm-"

He dangled a pair of brown and white running shoes in front of her eyes.

"Oh."

"Do I get a thank you?" he asked.

"I thank you whole heartedly," she told him sarcastically, grabbing her shoes. "I'm late for rounds. _Good bye_, Dr Shepherd."

Pivoting on her good foot, the young woman left the Attending, grumbling under her breath as she hopped away from him.

Later that day Meredith felt like she wanted to scream when Dr "Mc-Asshole-Dreamy-Shepherd singled her out for his services.

_**The end**_

_**Authors note**_

Hey, hey everyone!

This was a lot of fun to write. I love M/D in the beginning. In reality, I am actually quite terrified of male doctors. I only go to women. The ones on the telly don't bother me because they're actors, so I'm glad my little phobia doesn't ruin my love of Grey's.

If you enjoyed this ditty, great! If not, oh well, can't love all fics can we?


End file.
